Until you fall asleep
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Kili nunca estará solo, Fili y Thorin siempre estarán para él, aún en los tiempos mas dificiles, como la batalla de los 5 ejércitos, estarán con él.


**Until you fall asleep**

¡**Holaaaaaaa! He vuelto de mi pequeño retiro. Pero la inspiración no me llegaba hasta hoy en la mañana jejeje. (Aparte de que mi musa no hace su trabajo :)**  
><strong>Ahora una advertencia: Si no han leído el libro de El Hobbit, NO CONTINÚEN LEYENDO, contiene spoilers del final del libro. Así que si continúan leyendo es bajo su responsabilidad.<strong>  
><strong>Este es mi primer fic del El Hobbit, así que espero les guste.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: ¡ATENCION! ¡ATENCION! Nada de El Hobbit me pertenece. Por desgracia.<strong>  
><strong>Aredhel (musa de Gaby): creo que eso es obvio por qué no serias capaz de crear algo tan complejo.<strong>  
><strong>Gaby:  Gracias!**  
><strong>Aredhel:... :)<strong>  
><strong>Gaby: ...continuemos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada, el viento mecía las copas de los árboles violentamente, mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre las montañas azules.<p>

Thorin se encontraba junto al el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, afilando su espada mientras contaba historias a su sobrino y heredero Fili, sobre Erebor e historias antiguas de su raza. Mientras el pequeño niño de cabellos dorados lo escuchaba atentamente.  
>De pronto los dos escucharon un sollozo proveniente de la puerta de la habitación, voltearon rápidamente para encontrar a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos vivarachos que en ese momento se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.<p>

-Kili, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tienes? Deberías estar dormido-dijo Thorin

El pequeño de 5 años dio un suspiro reteniendo las lágrimas.  
>-No puedo dormir-dijo- los truenos y la lluvia no me dejan dormir, me...me asusta-reveló<p>

Thorin dio un gran suspiro dejando su espada a un lado-Ven aquí-le dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia su sobrino  
>El pequeño príncipe corrió hacia los brazos de su tío con alivio, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Thorin.<p>

-Hey tranquilo-le dijo el rey- Aquí estamos tu hermano y yo y no te pasara nada.

-Lo sé-dijo el niño aun con el rostro en el cuello de su tío.

-Escucha-le dijo-¿Quieres escuchar una canción? Sé que te agradara.

El niño emergió del cuello de su tío aun con los ojos llorosos pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Esta bien-dijo

El rey entrego al pequeño Kili a los brazos de su hermano Fili para sacar después su hermosa arpa dorada.

El rey toco para sus sobrinos varias canciones hermosas que lo remontaban a sus tiempos en que vivía en Erebor, una tras otra, hasta que el pequeño Kili quedó dormido en los brazos de su hermano y Fili reprimía un bostezo.

-Vamos, llévalo a su habitación-dijo Thorin- Y después quiero que tú también duermas, ya es tarde.

-Buenas noches tío-dijo Fili

Le dio un abrazo, con delicadeza para no despertar a su hermano a quien cargaba en sus brazos y se dirigió a las cámaras del pequeño.  
>Afuera la lluvia torrencial seguía sin piedad y chocaba contra las ventanas del hogar.<br>Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kili y trato de dejarlo en su cama lo más suave posible, para no despertarlo, pero no lo logró.

Kili abrió los ojos soñoliento para contemplar como Fili le sonreía cálidamente y se sentaba a su lado.  
>Fili arropó bien a su hermano.<br>A pesar de tener solo diez años el pequeño sabio como tratar expertamente a los niños ya que tenía que hacerse cargo de Kili si su madre se encontraba ocupada, lo cual sucedía a menudo.

-¿Y tío Thorin?-pregunto el pequeño

-Sigue junto a la chimenea-contesto el rubio- Pero considero que ya era tarde y necesitábamos dormir.

El pequeño castaño contemplo la estancia con ojos soñolientos, pero no paso desapercibido el sonido fuerte de la lluvia que continuaba fuera.

-Sigue lloviendo-comento con voz algo preocupada.

Fili sonrió  
>-No te preocupes-dijo el niño de cabellos dorados- Me quedare aquí, hasta que te duermas.<p>

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kili

Su hermano asintió.  
>-Gracias-agradeció el pequeño y suspiro aliviado-Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando seas rey y tengas responsabilidades? No podrás venir a cuidarme.<p>

Fili sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermano.

-Kili tu eres fuerte-le dijo-No necesitaras que te cuiden en un futuro. Pero si algún día, por alguna razón necesitas que te cuiden, yo iré, no importa lo que esté haciendo, vendré.  
>El pequeño niño sonrió.<p>

* * *

><p>La batalla era horrible, sangrienta y desesperante. Todos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas: enanos, elfos, orcos y hombres.<br>Un joven de cabello castaño luchaba con uñas y dientes, no le importaba tener una herida en su costado izquierdo ni que su arco yacía roto en el suelo a unos centímetros de él, peleaba codo con codo junto a un joven de cabellos dorados. Se veían exhaustos, doloridos, pero un fuego ardía en la mirada de los hermanos que indicaba que no permitirían dejarse vencer, ni dejarían de defender aquel al que estaban protegiendo.

El rey Thorin Escudo de Roble se encontraba en el suelo, demasiado cansado y herido para poder levantarse. Quería hacer algo, levantarse y defender a sus sobrinos a toda costa, tal y como lo estaban haciendo ellos.  
>Con un dolor insoportable en el corazón vio como varias flechas volaban hacia sus sobrinos y se encajaban en su cuerpo, pero ellos a pesar del dolor que sentían, debían seguir luchando, debían proteger a su tío, a lo más cercano que tenían a un padre.<p>

Pero Kili no pudo mas, quería levantarse y luchar eternamente si eso hacía que su tío y su hermano estuvieran bien, pero no podía. Cayó de rodillas, deteniéndose con ayuda de su espada, se sentía mal, muy mal, vio con horror como su hermano caía también con flechas clavadas en su cuerpo y comprobó que él se encontraba en una situación igual. Cayo de espalda al suelo, ¡vaya se sentía muy mal!, pero eso no importaba debía comprobar que Fili y Thorin se encontraban bien.  
>Se arrastro lentamente tratando de ignorar el dolor y consiguió llegar al lado de su tío que se encontraba al lado de Fili.<br>Fili sonrió al ver a Kili.

-Una gran aventura tuvimos hermanito-dijo el enano de mechones de oro.

Kili sonrió con alegría. Su hermano siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles, pero tenía razón, habían tenido una gran aventura.  
>De pronto ya nada los atacaba, Kili se encontraba confuso, pero aun así nada les intentaba hacer daño, como si la lucha hubiera acabado.<p>

Sintió como un brazo lo rodeaba y vio a su tío que había logrado sentarse al lado de él, ignorando el dolor y las heridas que tenia, recargándose en una de las piedras que los rodeaban.

Y de pronto la realidad lo golpeo, sabía que pronto todo esto se acabaría, que pronto la obscuridad llegaría para él, y no quería dejar a su familia, no aun. Y el temor lo invadió, no sabía lo que pasaría.  
>Pero una voz tranquilizadora interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos.<p>

-No te preocupes, tranquilo-le decía su tío- Aquí estamos tu hermano y yo y no te pasará nada.

Kili sonrió. Aun recordaba esa noche con tanta claridad que parecía que había sido la noche anterior.

-Lo sé-respondió.

Se recargo sobre el pecho de su tío mientras sentía como otro brazo lo rodeaba, el brazo de Fili.  
>Volteo hacia el rostro de su hermano y con voz temblorosa le dijo:<p>

-Fili, estoy asustado, lo admito.

Fili sonrió

-No te preocupes hermanito-le dijo- La lluvia no te puede hacer daño, ni los truenos o los rayos, y tampoco te puede hacer daño el final de la vida, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Si alguna vez necesitas que alguien te cuide, aquí estoy, igual que Thorin.

Kili cerró los ojos por un momento, tranquilo.  
>Volvió la vista hacia su hermano de nuevo que lo observaba sonriente, a pesar del dolor que el rubio sentía.<p>

-No te preocupes-le dijo-Me quedare aquí, hasta que te duermas.

Kili sonrió y suspiro mientras una paz lo invadía, comenzando el camino para pronto encontrarse con su hermano y su tío en los salones de Mahal.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco (muy) triste, pero se me ocurrió esta idea y no quería dejarla pasar. Quise exponer un lado más tierno de Thorin, pues imagino que su relación con Fili y Kili es muy linda, como un poco padre-hijo y ¡Me encanta eso!<strong>  
><strong>Fue muy difícil leer en el libro esta parte, pero quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a mis enanos favoritos.<strong>  
><strong>Espero les haya gustado (Aredhel: No podrías haberlo hecho sin mi ayuda. Gaby: Deja de interrumpirme ¿¡quieres!?) Ejem...como decía, tal vez quieran dejar uno o varios reviews.<strong>  
><strong>¡Hasta la próxima!<strong>  
><strong>Gaby<strong>


End file.
